


Reincarnate

by MoonFlowerEclipse



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Crowley is Bad at Being a Demon (Good Omens), Crowley is Bad at Feelings (Good Omens), Crowley is So Done (Good Omens), Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Crowley might be a little gay for the Bently, Crowley-centric (Good Omens), F/F, F/M, Gabriel is not getting redeemed, God is a troll, He stays a dumbass, M/M, Michael gets a redemption, No Beta - We Fall Like Crowley, Protective Michael, Protective Siblings, Raven(ocish) thinks Crowley needs to calm down with his plants, Reincarnation, The Bently is sentient, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Years Later, and no, change my mind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonFlowerEclipse/pseuds/MoonFlowerEclipse
Summary: What would've happened if Aziraphale and Crowley didn't figure out Agnes' last prophecy? And Heaven and Hell actually managed to kill them? And what if God decided that wasn't going to fly? This is the story of tragedy, rebirth, and renewal. There will be redemptions and romance along with a slight bit of heartbreak along with Crowley being an idiot with emotions.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale & Michael (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub & Gabriel (Good Omens), Crowley & God (Good Omens), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 113
Collections: Good Omens For Thy Soul





	1. The Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm so excited to finally be able to share this story on here. Heads up this is crossposted on Fanfiction.net under the same story name and username MoonFlowerEclipse. I've had this idea for so long and to see that I can actually write it is astounding. So thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

This is the story of the reuniting of two star crossed lovers in a way that is slightly confusing. But don’t worry, you will understand it once we get deeper in.

You know, I’m always a sucker for a good forbidden love story, and this one is no exception. But, the beginning is tragic. And I wish that it hadn’t happened this way. No one deserves to suffer like that. Not even able to tell each other goodbye. Feelings that went unsaid.

I’m rambling.

Anyway, This story will begin, unfortunately, with an ending.

A horrifying ending.

But, A miracle will occur.

A miracle so great, that it will shake both Heaven and Hell to their cores.

* * *

Before we begin, perhaps I should explain the situation. An angel and a demon have gone against both Heaven and Hell to save the Earth from Armageddon. Though it probably would’ve been saved without them… Anyway, they helped, so the blame for the Apocawhoops was pinned on them. They received a prophecy that day that read,

_“When alle is ∫ayed and all is done, ye must choo∫e your faces wisely, for soon enouff ye will be playing with Fyre.”_

A more literal thing than they expected. You see, our protagonists are stuck in this situation because too late did they finally figure out the prophecy. When the angel finally worked it out, he was going to meet with the demon in St. James Park. He managed to get to him but before he could say anything he figured out, he was snatched by the forces of Heaven, and likewise, the demon was knocked out with a crowbar by the forces of Hell. So now, the angel is tied to a chair up in Heaven, while the demon was in shackles, at a trial, in Hell. Both were facing certain death.

Alright, now that we have that covered, let’s start with the angel. The Principality Aziraphale, Angel of the Eastern Gate is his title and name, but he isn’t really one for titles, so we’ll just go with Aziraphale. He was just freed from his bonds in a chair and faces a pillar of fire before him. Hellfire to be exact. Aziraphale stared at his impending doom, the fire reflecting in his blue eyes, with a look of disbelief. “You can’t be serious?”

“Oh, we’re very serious, Aziraphale. Now step into the fire,” said Gabriel with a smile.

“But you can’t do this! We’re supposed to be the good guys for Heaven’s sake!” he exclaims with a panicked expression.

“And for Heaven’s sake, we’re meant to make an example out of traitors. Now,” he gestures to the fire, “If you would please.”

“B-but, there must be something else! Something else I can do to make it up! Anything but this!” he pleaded.

“Shut your stupid mouth and die already, or I will push you in myself!” he said angrily, his posture tense, but then stopped and composed himself and just gave that, oh so, fake smile.

* * *

Now we go to the demon. The Demon Crowley, the Serpent of Eden to be precise. Did you know that he once was a very important angel? He also wasn’t meant to fall. But here we are anyway. Crowley looks at the tub of holy water with a look of resignation. He knew something would be coming. But he never expected this, though he really should have.

“Demon Crowley, I sentence you to extinction by holy water. Have you anything to say?” Beezlebub says, bored.

“That I should’ve seen this coming. And that this is a little overkill,” he says with just a little bit of sarcasm.

“I think everyone here findsz thisz a perfectly suitable punishment. Don’t you think?” Everyone in the room nods or gives a noise of approval except Crowley.

“Guess, I can’t argue with the mob.” He says grimly.

“No, you can’t. Now, farewell.”

* * *

The two look both at their punishments, their deaths, and can only think of how they will never see each other ever again. Then they both take a deep breath, seeing that there is no way out of this, and take a leap into death.

And both scream such horrid screams.

Their cries held such pain and longing that,

Even God’s heart broke.

**My heart broke.**

* * *

A boy is out in the garden of his home with his dog after being grounded for something he can’t talk about and even if he did, his parents wouldn’t understand. His name, Adam Young. He was the one who mainly stopped Armageddon as he was the one who started it. He sits there on the bench watching his dog run around as he feels something change. He sits up straight from his slouch on the bench and looks worried. His dog stopped running around and looked at his owner in confusion at his change in mood.

Adam looked at his dog and said, “Something happened, Dog...something bad...”

* * *

The demons in Hell looked very pleased with themselves as they watched Crowley’s agony and death in the holy water. But that was until, before Crowley was fully dissolved, a small ball of light, that was colored a bright red, like fire, flew out of the vat of holy water and bounced very quickly around the room, its occupants ducking and diving to the floor as it burned and left scorch marks on everything it touched. The ball broke lights, which caused sparks to shower down on everyone, and shattered the glass that separated the room’s occupants from the rest of the mob.

It was then that Micheal came back to collect the holy water. And it zoomed right for her. She immediately ducked and it flew right past her and into the elevator she had just come out of. It disappeared from sight as the door shut.

Everyone in the room slowly looked up and got off the ground to see the havoc it wreaked upon the room. Micheal got up first and briskly walked over to Beezlebub, who was still getting up, “What was that!?!” She demanded an answer.

“I… I don’t know…” shakily said Beezlebub, obviously spooked.

* * *

It was likewise in Heaven. The angels looked quite pleased with themselves until similarly, just before Aziraphale completely burned away, a small ball of light, though this one was golden in color, shot out of the fire right at the angels, who, in turn, dove to the floor to avoid it. It went right over their heads and circled fast around the room several times before the demon came back for the hellfire.

As soon as the demon stepped out of the elevator the light went straight for it and the demon dove as it went right over him and into the elevator. It disappeared from sight as the doors shut.

The windows behind the angels in the room were shattered and the glass was all over them. Gabriel looked up slowly from the floor and dumbly said, “What just happened?”

* * *

Just moments after the lights escaped into the elevator, two babies were born into the world at the same exact time. Both were screaming loudly. Their cries, like echoes of the deaths that had just happened, which would be unbeknownst to the rest of the world, except for a select few.

One was blonde.

The other was ginger.

Both were girls.

“Hello, Amariah,” a sweet-looking, dirty blonde woman said to her precious babe. Her world.

“Hello, Raffaella.” said a tired but beautiful looking woman with dark hair to her red-haired baby. Her miracle.

* * *

Adam was now standing, looking up and down, and then he tilted his head and looked at Dog once again, “...But something good?” he said slowly as he became confused himself. What exactly happened to cause this feeling? He stood there and thought for a couple minutes. Until his friends came by asking a million questions. And he then forgot about it for the moment.

* * *

Heaven and Hell were both in shambles, scrambling to find answers to what just happened. Calls were going back and forth between the two sides. Alliances were being formed. Deals were being struck. And Earth was being heavily monitored since that’s where the lights had most likely escaped to. And God sat back and watched. I watched. Watched the chaos of it all. And did nothing.

The angels were very unhappy because of this. God was saying nothing. I was saying nothing. I didn’t speak to anyone about what happened. Not even the Metatron knew of what my plans were.

And for years, no one has figured out what happened. For years, the demons and angels working in tandem scoured the Earth looking for those spheres of light. And found nothing. No signs of any miracles used. No signs of anything that remotely felt like the energy of those things. It was quiet. For 18 years, it was quiet.

Until one fateful day

God decided to visit Earth

**I came to Earth**

_**It was time…** _


	2. Eighteen Years Later...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We move to the main storyline and meet our main character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a DISCLAIMER: I don’t know much about the British school system, as I am not European, except for the research I’ve conducted and that was very limited, CAUSE It didn't really explain it in depth or I just didn't understand it. I do know that after year 11 that further education is not really required but now from 16 to 18 years old you need to have some sort of schooling, such as college or 6th form, or training.
> 
> Also, this chapter is a bit mundane. Not a lot of action till next chapter.

It is now eighteen years later since the Apocawhoops and the events of the first day of the rest of their lives. Heaven and Hell both have, respectively, been quiet. And both have, again, one agent on the Earth to replace...you know...and well, that’s what everyone thinks. But, we’ll get to that later on.

Let’s move on to follow the main protagonist in this story. A one, red-headed woman of eighteen. Most people call her Raven, but her full name is Raffaella Raven Anderson. She is a feisty one indeed. Also very Scottish and, in fact, inquisitive. And also a bit of a bad influence... Okay, so she’s a little more than a bit. But she’s the best babysitter in town. Better than the best. And she is great at taking care of injuries. She knows the best remedies and the best way to let an injury heal. She simply works magic with her hands... Anyway, let’s just refer to her as Raven.

She’s in her 13th year, so it would be her last year of being in school if she so chooses. She is taking an A-Level course in Architecture, specifically in Art and Design. Raven is at school early right now, painting her locker. She is wearing dark circular sunglasses, a dark red crop top, ripped dark blue jeans, and a pair of black ankle boots. And she would be wearing a black leather jacket but it is currently wrapped around her waist.

As she is painting, a teacher comes down the hall. He looks very tired and annoyed. Perhaps, it hasn’t been the best morning? As he comes down the hall he seems even more annoyed at Raven painting, “Miss Anderson. Would you care to explain what you are doing?” Definitely not the best morning.

She stops painting and looks at him. Well, we assume she is, she does have sunglasses on, “I’m painting? Is there a problem with that?” She asks in a thick accent in an oh so innocent tone.

“Obviously! It’s called defacing school property, young lady.”

“But this is for Mr. Zachery’s class. He said to choose a spot in the school and paint.”

“And he said that this spot was fine?”

“He did say anywhere, and besides it’s not like it’s permanent. It’s not even on the locker, see?” she opens the locker and it is now seen that locker has, in fact, canvas wrapped around the door.

The teacher before her gives an exasperated sigh and rubs his temple. Seeing that he is getting nowhere with this conversation he says, “I’m just going to go talk to him about this.” and then he walked off.

She simply smirked, shut the locker, and resumed her work. She finished a short time later and packed her things up and went to class.

As she left, a woman passed by the locker and stops and looks at it. The painting is an intricately painted snake that loops near the head. It is black with occasionally gold and red spots in the scales and golden eyes that almost seem to glow. As she looks at it she smiles, then continues on her way.

* * *

If not stated before, it is Raven’s 18th birthday today, and so far it has been fairly normal. Some people have showered her with gifts and some guys have been flirting with her. So yes, fairly normal. She is the coolest girl in school because she can snake her way through any problem that comes her way as seen already today. And you have to admit, she has style. Nothing of interest has happened so far today in Raven’s opinion until lunch.

She was sitting at her usual lunch table with her entourage when something caught her attention. More like someone. A woman to be precise, who was currently in the lunch line. She was a redhead like Raven but was a light orangish-red instead of Raven’s dark red auburn. She wore a primary blue sleeveless jumpsuit, a white dress shirt to go under that, a gold bow for the shirt, a white belt with a silver buckle, and, ironically, white converse. She seemed familiar to Raven but she has no idea why. She has never seen this woman before today, and she’ll swear to that. “Oi...does anyone know who that lady is?” she asks to no one in particular.

Her whole table zero’s in on who she’s looking at, some of them having to turn to look, and a girl with brown hair and blue hair streaks responds, “Oh yeah, she was the sub for Mr. Zachery’s class this morning. Apparently, he called in sick today. I don’t remember her name though.”

She nods as if giving the answer her approval, “Hm… I see.” She then thinks to herself, ‘Guess that teacher can’t talk to Mr. Zachery today.’ she smirks. She’ll get to meet this sub later for his class anyway, might as well wait. She watches the woman for another minute then goes back to her food. Little did she know that as soon as she looked away the woman turned and looked right at her.

* * *

Raven pushes up her sunglasses as she walks into her next class. Art. Mr. Zachery’s class. With her, she has a bag that carries most of her supplies, which includes: brushes, some paints, pencils both colored and led, a sketchbook, a notebook, and some other things. As she struts in, she sees that woman again from lunch sitting at Mr. Zachery’s desk looking over some papers. Probably sub plans. She doesn’t openly acknowledge the lady but watches her out of the corner of her eye as she goes to her seat in the back and sets her stuff down. More closely now Raven can see that the woman looks to be in her early to mid-’30s with slight lines in the corner of her eyes and strange purplish-blue eyes. That’s a new eye color she hasn’t seen before. She then turns to go and get the project she was last working on and also turns off the lights in the back of the room.

The woman looked up, curious as to what she was doing, but said nothing. She has a knowing look to her though. After a few minutes, she started to take roll. She spoke in a smooth British accent and red the first name on the list, “ Raffaella R. Anderson?” while reading the name she looked right at Raven.

Raven, who was returning to her seat with her project, sighed. She didn’t really like her first name. Sounded too pompous for her taste. She looked up to respond to see the sub staring right at her, which stopped and unnerved her.

The sub tilted her head, “Raffael-”

“It’s Raven.” she sharply cut her off. “I prefer to be called Raven,” she said with sharp confidence.

The woman was taken aback at being cut off and blinked. But then she smiled softly and nodded, “Alright. Raven.” She then looked back at the list and continued through it, not looking up again.

Raven went back to setting up her stuff and sat down putting her project in front of her on an easel. She then takes her sunglasses off with her eyes closed shaking her hair free of them and sets them to the side. She then opens her eyes slowly to show amber colored eyes with strange-looking pupils.

You see there is a reason that Raven wears sunglasses all the time. She has a birth defect called Coloboma. It’s a very rare defect where there are missing pieces of tissue structures in the eye. Specifically for Raven, she has Coloboma of the iris. In each eye, she is missing a piece of her iris, which is the colored part of the eye, which causes her pupils to have a keyhole-like or almost cat-like appearance. While this doesn’t cause any loss in her vision, it does cause a sensitivity to light as her pupils don’t contract normally, hence the sunglasses. Besides that, she can see just fine.

She blinks a couple times to allow her eyes to adjust to the dimness of the back of the room. After a minute, she got to work on her painting.

After the sub was done with roll, she went on to introduce herself in a happy tone, “Hello everyone, my name is Amena Concetta, but you may call me Ms. Concetta. It is a pleasure to meet all of you and to be your sub for today as you probably all know by now because Mr. Zachery called in sick.” she gave a soft smile to all of the class.

A lot of the students nodded and went back to their work, while a couple of them were more friendly and responded back with “It’s nice to meet you” or a “Hello”. Raven did neither. She kinda scoffed at how happy the woman’s tone was, hard to believe that the sub actually wanted to be here. Raven looked up briefly to see the sub looking directly at her again with those eerily knowing, blue-purple eyes.

It’s unnerving.

* * *

After a while the sub began to wander around the room looking at what everyone was working on, making comments on their pieces, which were mostly positive but there were a few suggestions and also questions asked. Raven hated when subs did this, it makes her anxious having someone hover around and never knowing when they’ll single you out or come your way. She also just didn’t like the talking when they talked to her and about her work, it just felt impersonal. Like it was an obligation to talk to the students. Most of them said the same thing anyway that she could practically predict what a sub would say. Finding and figuring out patterns was one of her specialties after all. It was how she passed math after all. By seeing the patterns and putting 2 and 2 together.

She continued to paint, occasionally mixing different colors on her palette, trying to ignore the sub who was hovering around. But she couldn’t avoid this though as the sub came around to the back of the room. She came to stand behind, but next to Raven and examined her work. Raven, at the moment, was painting wings. Black wings, that were large and imposing against the light grey background that got darker as it went down. Those wings though were connected to a small figure that was sitting, knees to their chest with arms wrapped around them in stained and filthy robes. They were sitting on what appeared to be dirt with streaks of scarlet and dark red going through it. As she was painting them, the wings were curling as to shield the figure, like they were afraid.

The woman looked at the painting, her smile fading the more she looked at it. She seemed to gain a sad and sorrowful look to her face as if it reminded her of something. Something profoundly sad. She then spoke in a soft voice, “A fallen angel, am I correct?”

Raven cursed under her breath as she knew she wouldn’t be able to avoid talking to her. So she stopped painting and turned to the woman. She was about to say something when she noticed the look on the lady’s face as she continued to look at her painting. That look confused her as she’s never seen anyone look at her paintings that way. It also slightly concerned her as well. “Um, yeah...are you okay?”

She blinks and looks away from the painting and to Raven, a small smile back on her face, “Yes, I’m...I’m fine. It just reminded me of something.”

Raven raised an eyebrow and glanced at her piece. Her painting reminded this lady of something? Her painting? How on earth could her painting do that? The idea just came to her to paint it. It’s not anything special. “Really?” she asks with an incredulous look.

The corner of her lip quirked up and the lady gave a soft laugh, “It’s okay if you don’t believe me, but yes. It does.” She looks at the painting again, “You know, in a way, it is quite beautiful, the piece.”

Now that was not what she was expecting this woman to say. Most people say her artwork is kinda dark and sometimes gruesome. Well, they are right. Her artwork can be, but that’s only what she lets them see. “How so?” She wanted to see if the sub was being serious.

“Well, the wings for one, are quite magnificent even though some of the feathers seem to be smoldering. And the way the clothes fall around the figure is has a nice movement and flow. Also, the face has a certain grace to it as well as the hair too.” she simply states. She then has a curious look on her face, “How did you get this idea?”

Raven was pleasantly surprised. This lady actually knew what she was talking about. She gave a small smile, not surprised with the question, “I got it from a dream actually.” You see, most of her ideas come from very strange dreams she has, but they’re not all dark. But she keeps the ones filled with light to herself. Ever since these dreams started and she could actually remember having them, she started to write them down in a notebook. Said notebook is sitting on her desk with the rest of her stuff.

She looked thoughtful for a moment, “I see. That’s very interesting...Well, I’ll leave you to your work. Good luck.” The woman smiled and walked away.

“Alright...” She didn’t understand why she said good luck but got back to work anyway. But when she did, she heard something peculiar. A whisper.

 _“It’s time to wake up,”_ it said. Raven stopped and looked around her, then stared at her painting. She saw something there on the figure that she didn’t paint. Eyes. Two glowing yellow eyes.

_Snake eyes._

She jumped out of her chair and stood up, breathing hard. But then, suddenly, everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed his! Constructive Criticism and Suggestions are always welcome!


	3. Waking Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everybody! I hope you've all been enjoying this and that you all have had a good Holiday season!

When Raven came to, she opened her eyes just to wince and close them. It was too bright. “Oh my! I’m so sorry dear, I totally forgot.” a woman said as she dimmed the lights in the room. After a minute the teen slowly opened them again. That was better. She could actually see now and found herself to be in the nurse’s office on the bed that was kept there. She also found that she had a raging headache.

The nurse rushed over to her in concern, and looked her over, “Does anything hurt dear?”

Raven sat up and put a hand to her head, “Just my grapefruit… What happened?” She asked, obviously a little bit disoriented.

“You suddenly shot up out of your seat, then promptly fell over. I had to bring you here.” someone else replied. Raven whipped her head, which was a terrible idea to which she regretted already, to see the woman who was the substitute for Mr. Zachery’s class. The lady stood up and came over while the nurse nodded and went to get something from the backroom of her office. “You had a terrible fall. And you hit your head on the way down on the edge of your desk. It’s a _miracle_ you didn’t cut your head.”

“Yeah...I guess...” Something felt weird about that sentence to Raven but she didn’t dwell on it, “So...you carried me here?”

“Yes, I did,” she said as the nurse came back with some aspirin to give to the teen, “With the help of one of the boys in the class of course.”

“Here dear, take two of these. It should help with the headache. It doesn’t appear you have a concussion, which is honestly surprising.” said the nurse as she handed Raven two aspirins.

“Yes, another _miracle_.” said the substitute.

Raven gave the sub a strange look before taking the medicine, “So, why are you still here? Don’t you have Mr. Zachery’s class to oversee?”

“Classes are over for the day and I wanted to make sure you were alright.” She replied.

While this was said, the nurse looked to be packing up and leaving. “Alright, well I have to go pick my kids up now, so if you could just lock the door after you leave, there’s a love.” The nurse then picked up her handbag and walked out the door.

Both Raven and the Sub alike watched her walk out the door. As soon as she was out the door, the woman turned back to Raven and continued talking, “I also wanted to talk to you. I’m afraid I have to apologize.” 

Confused is all Raven seemed able to be right now, “What for?”

“I believe I may have overdone it. It seems how I went about it was a little too much for you and I honestly should’ve anticipated that and-”

Raven cut her off, “What are you even talking about?”

She blinked, a little surprised, then smiled, “Always so bold and unafraid to ask questions.” she laughed a little while the teen just gave her an incredulous look. “Alright, alright...Well, I’m talking about why you passed out.” Raven just gives her a dumb look and she sighs, thinking, how do I say this? “It was my fault you passed out. You see, I was trying to give you a little nudge, but that obviously backfired.”

“Y’know, you’re not making any sense.” She is incredibly confused.

The woman sighs again, “Guess I’ll just have to go with the straight-forward approach.”

“Wait, wha-” Raven says before being cut off by the lady putting a pointer finger to her forehead. Light blossomed before her eyes and a pain. A searing pain went throughout the whole of her. It felt like she was burning. And everything went dark once again for her. The woman caught Raven as she fell forward and set her back down on the bed as she writhed and screamed in pain. She sighed once again and looked sweetly at the teen while touching her hand back to her forehead, it glowing, relieving some of the pain Raven was experiencing, “I’m sorry for the pain. But it is necessary,” her eyes started to glow; they looked to hold the universe in them, “My brilliant firecracker.” **I smiled.**

* * *

Raven tumbled through what seemed like memories. It was slow at first but then more seemed to fly at her. And it only got faster. There were too many of them. She was being overwhelmed.

Though some of them seemed familiar. Like she had seen them before. Actually, It felt like she had seen all of them before. Many of them made her feel things she didn’t understand. Some of them caused her pain, but there were also a lot of ones filled with love. She then heard a name. It was said by kind and sweet voice. It felt like a balm to her soul. She then felt something. Felt **someone** wake up. And then the memories were gone and she fell.

* * *

When she woke up again, she found herself in a white space. She quickly stood up and looked around. It was completely devoid of anything. It was just white. Until right before her, a man stood. He had a slender but lanky frame, and definitely a bit taller than her. He also had the same color hair and eyes as her, except there was something with his eyes. His pupils were slitted like a snake’s. And She instantly knew this was no man. How she knew that terrified her.

He looked shocked and startled. And he stumbled a bit after his sudden appearance, “Wha- What in the hell?” He had a Scottish accent as well. He looked at himself like he couldn’t believe he was there. That was when he noticed another pair of feet a little way in front of him. When he noticed Raven. He whipped his head up and looked at her. And Raven stared right back.

“Who the hell are you?!” they both said at the same time.

“I asked you first!” Raven quickly followed up with.

“Wha- no you didn’t!”

“Did too!”

“You’re a brat.”

“Takes one to know one!” They each then proceeded to blow a raspberry at one another. Wow. This was not how I expected this to go. Ummm...

Raven crossed her arms and stood there glaring at him. The man just groaned and raked his hands over his face, “Fffffffine, since you’re obviously so stuck up, I’ll go first!” He exclaims crossly, obviously fed up. “The name’s Crowley, what’s yours?” He says through clenched teeth.

She looks at him for a minute. The man was a little bit of a drama queen if you asked her, “I guess it’s nice to meet you. I’m Raven, Raven Anderson.” she said a bit dryly. Though the name Crowley sounded very familiar to her.

“Thank you. Now, do you know where we are?”

She responded simply, “Nope” popping the p.

“Well, that’s great. Great!” He says sarcastically while throwing his hands up in the air.

She just gave him a look and thought, yup, definitely a drama queen. She just gave him two pats on the arm, “Okay, well you have fun there.” And she starts to walk away.

“Where are you going?” He looked confused.

“To find a way out.” She stated simply.

He thinks for a moment, “I don’t think there is a way out.”

She gives him a sharp look, “What do you mean ‘you don’t think there’s a way out?’”

He just returns it, then saunters toward her, “Like, ‘this is a different dimensional plane’ no way out… Well I mean it sure looks like one and feels like one too.” he uses quotation marks when saying different dimensional plane.

She then gives a weird look, “You sound like a loon…” But she sighs, “But of course, this situation is altogether loony… So, what do we do? Cause you sound like you’ve experienced this before.”

“Well, I think I can get us out, but it might take a bit depending on where we actually are.”

She scoffs, “And how ya gonna do that? Scream at it?”

He just gives her a smirk that looked eerily similar to her own, “With a little demonic power of course.” His eyes seemed to glow a little. Her eyes widened. This guy was a demon?! It wasn’t totally unbelievable especially when his eyes started to glow, but also, those eyes reminded her exactly of the eyes she saw in her painting.

He then looped his arm around hers and said with a grin, “Now, hold on tight, this might get a little bumpy!” As soon as he said this everything started to shake and she grabbed his arm that was looped around her right arm with her free hand and held on for dear life. After 15 seconds, everything went dark once again.


	4. Raphael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley is back...but a teen. And God likes hugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a little longer. I was super busy, and I also in the middle of writing decided to make Crowley cry during this chapter so good luck! 
> 
> Also the chapter might be a little janky in the aspect of God narrating sooooo good luck with that too.

“AZIRAPHALE!” Crowley woke up with a start and woke up terrified. He shot up from where he was laying, into a sitting position, almost headbutting the person who was sitting on the edge of said bed. He blinked and stared at the woman who was sitting there, looking him right in the eyes. She smiled widely and launched herself at him in a hug, which frankly startled and terrified him even more. So, he promptly screeched, “What in the fuck!?!” That’s when he also noticed that his voice sounded a bit different than what it should.

“Ah, welcome back my firecracker!” the woman exclaimed with unbounded joy and hugged the demon tighter.

“Wait- FIRECRACKER?!!” He then immediately pushes the woman away and backs up as far as he can on the bed. He looked visibly shaken, “T-there is only a couple of people who have called me that, a-and you sure as hell aren’t one of the archangels.” He then notices that something feels really funny and odd about himself. Everything feels really weird.

She looks a little hurt by him pushing her away, but it was understandable, “You would be correct in that deduction. So that would mean I am?” It was phrased as a question but could be interpreted differently.

He looks at her in disbelief, and quietly says, “no...nonono…”

I smiled softly, “Yes child. It’s nice to truly see you again...and to be seen again.”

The expressions on his face were a mix of horror, disbelief, and a bit of confusion, “T-that’s not possible… that’s-” he then stops because he looked down for a second while freaking out to see that he had breasts… and was also wearing a crop top… and ripped jeans. The same clothes that girl was wearing. He also then noticed his hair was longer. He was a girl. It registered for a moment. “What. In. The. Fuck.” He was absolutely mortified. He was pretty sure he was in that girl Raven’s body. That’s also when he noticed a pounding in his mind. Someone was rather angry.

I saw his expression and knew immediately what he, well she, was thinking, “Now now, it’s not what you think. To save your soul from complete and utter destruction I had to make sure a conduit was ready. I do plan in advance and put fail-safes in place in case of emergency. Which is exactly what happened.” I sighed. This was stressful.

Crowley was completely confused. A conduit? Is what happened to him and Aziraphale not supposed to have occurred? Also if this was supposed to be a body for him then why was there another person in their mind?

As if hearing their thoughts, which I could, I answered, “Yes, the outcome with the holy water and hellfire was not supposed to have occurred,” I then tilted my head looking thoughtful, “It also seems the reason for the extra presence is because you did not accept her as you...hmm...curious.”

They gave me a weird look, “What’s that supposed to mean? Wait…Hellfire? I don’t remember any-...” They stop for a moment and think, then their eyes widen and they whisper, “Aziraphale...oh no. Oh nononono. They wouldn’t. They-they couldn’t.” he shook his head, not wanting to believe what happened.

I gave them a sad smile, “Unfortunately, yes… they did.” I put a hand on their shoulder to comfort them.

They immediately flinched and pushed my hand away, eyes tearing up, “Don’t touch me!” They said angrily while looking like they wanted to hit something, “Why did you even save me in the first place! You should’ve saved Aziraphale!! I’m a demon for he-...Someone’s sake!” They screamed in a sad fury.

I gave a pointed look, “Well for one, you’re not a demon anymore. And two, even if you were, you’re still my child.”

“...Wait, wha-”

“I forgive you.”

Crowley just froze. They sat there and stared, eyes wide, and mouth agape slightly. Tears were streaming down their face, as he was taking this all in. His loss of his best friend again and the fact he was forgiven striking him hard.

_Raven just sat there in this space that was apparently both her’s and Crowley’s mind. She felt the thoughts go by and saw the memories that came up. She realized that whatever this man was, was extremely old as she saw memories of Crowley and another man she identified as “Aziraphale” in very old clothing that continued to change and become more modern as the memories went by. The feeling of love that was dedicated to this man and this man alone was insurmountable. She felt a great pity for both of them. It was then she realized that some of these memories she had seen before. They were in her dreams. She gave a bitter laugh, ‘So I am this guy...typical.’ She seemed to accept this easier than him though. As she accepted this, she felt a powerful wave of grief and sadness come over her. It was overwhelming. And it only added to Crowley’s pain._

They were sobbing now. It was a powerful, but weird mix of grief, pain, and, somehow, slight relief. They also looked lost. “W-why d-didn’t you-” Crowley couldn’t finish the questioned that they desperately wanted to ask, their despair making it hard to speak.

Seeing my child like this positively made my heart clench and I slowly wrapped them in an embrace as to not startle them, “Shhh, shhh. It’s okay. You needn’t worry about that. Aziraphale is safe, so please calm down and listen.”

It took a moment for what I said to register for them, “w-what?” they looked up with wide, tear-stained eyes, saltwater still falling. They looked absolutely devastated, but now there was a small glimmer of hope in those golden eyes. “W-what did you say?”

I pulled away from the hug a little to look them in the eyes and gave another soft smile, “I said you needn’t worry. Aziraphale is safe.”

They looked, at that moment, so very relieved, and after another moment, so very angry. There were tears still falling down their face, but it was like they couldn’t get them to stop, “Then why did you let me believe that Aziraphale was dead!!?”

I gave a flat look, “Well, you didn’t let me finish for starters, and you just assumed without asking first.” I then scoffed a little, “After 6,000 years, you still don’t look before you leap.”

After a minute they relented, seeing that I had a point, “Then, where is he?” Ah, the difficult questions, “Well… you see… about that…” I looked a little sheepish.

“What? What happened?” they became worried and nervous with my reluctance to answer.

“I may have hidden Aziraphale a little TOO well.” I gave a small nervous laugh.

“You don’t know where he’s at do you?”

“I have an inkling.”

“Then where?”

“Well… They’re in England for sure. Where precisely… I have no idea.”

Crowley made an exasperated sound, “How. Do you lose. An angel?!”

“Well, when you’re putting an angelic soul into a human body and making sure that no other supernatural entity can find it, you block yourself out from sensing it as well. Aziraphale’s soul was, by far, in the most danger of being found. With your soul, there was a little more leeway because your soul knew how to hide already. You’ve hidden your true essence for so long it’s become natural for it.”

Already knowing what I meant by that, they asked, “Then how did you find me?”

“I know you better. I watched you for a long time, you know? Also, you left a lot of trails for me to follow that were uniquely you… I don’t know Aziraphale as well as I should…They are kind. So very kind. But that’s why I came to find you. Raphe-”

“That’s not my name. It hasn’t been for a long time.” They stated abruptly.

That caught me off guard. I was silent for a few moments, “...that has always been your name. You were always Raphael. Even when you fell, you retained so much of your warmth and kindness, it makes me so proud. Even though you weren’t supposed to f-” I stopped myself. If I finished that sentence, that would open a whole new can of worms, “... perhaps I should leave that story for another day.”

“What??”

“It doesn’t matter right now at present. Anyway, back on topic. You know Aziraphale better than I do. That’s why I need you to find them.”

“You need me? Um, okay, and how am I supposed to do that? From what I understand, this body has a family, and I don’t exactly have a car.” they then mutter, “And the hormones in this body are all wack.” Ah, that’s right, teenagers' bodies are weird.

“All that has been taken care of. The mother of your corporation knew this day was coming. Also, I took your Bently after you were...you know…” I hold up some familiar-looking keys. “Also, if you want, you can change back to your usual form. Though, you will always have that form in the back of your sleeve.” I say pointing at them.

They reach and take the keys, looking at them with a certain fondness and a small smile. Then the smile falls as they become more serious, “Where should I start?”

“Start somewhere familiar. A place they loved.” I get up and stand by, “Good luck… Crowley.” I gave a smile and walked out the door.

Crowley sat there for a while. 

_In their mind, Raven sits there as well before saying, “So, where should we go? You’re the ringleader of this crazy show.”_

“I know exactly where we’re going,” Crowley replied out loud, before getting up. When they walked out the door, in the place of a girl there was now a man. Crowley’s original form. He put his glasses on and, keys in hand, walked out of the school and to the Bently waiting outside. Opening the door and sliding into the driver’s seat, he starts the car. It’s quiet in the car and all you can hear is the purr of the engine, “To the bookshop.” After he says this the radio suddenly comes to life and “Fat Bottomed Girls” starts to play. Crowley smirks and sets the car into drive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also hormones are a bitch in a teenage girls body which is why Crowley doesn't like being a teenage girl.  
> Also the Bently has a mind of its own. Change my mind.


	5. Something Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many things that happen are...unexpected and they just keep getting thrown at Crowley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...sorry it took a bit. It was mostly just me procrastinating until I sprained my ankle on Friday. (I AM IN PAIN. MY ARMS HURT SO BAD! CRUTCHES ARE HARD. HELP mEEe) Anyway that meant no PE for me for a week at the least, so that meant I could finish this chapter which I did. Also if there was any confusion about Raven, Go back to the comments of last chapter and maybe that will help. Anyway hope you enjoy!

When Crowley looked in his rearview mirror he saw something unexpected. Sure his appearance was the same but there was something different and for a while, he couldn’t figure out what. Until it hit him. His eyes. His sunglasses had slipped halfway down his nose so he could see his eyes over them. They still had their signature slits, but the color had changed. No longer were they a sickly yellow, but a molten gold. That had been his original eye color before the fall. And now that he was looking closely, he also noticed his hair had lightened just a bit in color, so it wasn’t as deep of an auburn as before. And that wasn’t the end of the changes. The tattoo by his right ear had changed as well. There was a line that went through the snake now. While looking at these changes he almost ran himself of the road. Luckily the Bently, who didn’t want to crash, abruptly blasted a new Queen song right before it was about to happen. Seeing this he yanked the wheel to get back on the road. He gritted his teeth. What in the world? He almost looked like he did when he was an angel…. Well, now that he thinks about it, he guessed he is an angel again. That would take some getting used to. “Fucking weird.”

_“What I find weird, is your obsession with Queen.”_ And he forgot about her.

He sighed, “Queen is good. Also, it’s not my fault all the Bently plays is Queen. Everything I put in here turns into Queen if left here for a fortnight.”

He feels disbelief, _“Are you serious?”_

“Dead serious.”

_“.... then what did it play before Queen existed?”_

“It….” he wracked through his memory and couldn’t seem to produce an answer, “I don’t know. Good question.”

_“Now that’s fucking weird.”_

“Why am I even talking to you?”

_“I dunno. Because you’re stuck with me whether you like it or not. We are each other I guess.”_ he could feel her mentally shrug.

“Well, you sure don’t act like me. And I don’t remember ever liking to paint before.” Raven just shrugs again mentally,

_“Does it look like I know everything? Painting is calming to me. Anyway, are we there yet? You drive like a maniac.”_

He gave an exasperated groan, this already getting annoying, “Yes, we’re almost there. And my driving is just fine,” he grumbled.

After 10 more minutes of driving in silence, they finally reached London’s Soho.

_“London? Never been to London before.”_

“Soho, to be more precise.”

_“And we’re going to a bookshop?”_

“Mhm.”

_“Wow. This is going to be sooo exciting.”_ The sarcasm was very palpable.

“Shut it.”

_“Defending the books? How noble. Never took you for a bookworm.”_

“They’re Zira’s books.”

_“... oh.”_

They drove in silence once more as Crowley maneuvered through the streets of Soho at his usual 90 mph. A minute later, the Bently pulled up to an old bookshop that read “A.Z. Fell and Co.” Crowley turns the car off, gets out, then stands there, leaning on his car, looking the shop over.

After a minute, _“Well? Are we going in?”_

“It doesn’t look like it’s changed at all.”

_“That’s good, right?”_

“Just surprising. I surely thought one of those business people that always come in to convince Zira of selling the shop would’ve snatched it as soon as he was gone.”

_“Why don’t we find out then?”_

Crowley just nodded and finally walked up to the door and was about to open it when he noticed something strange. On the door it no longer said ‘Business hours’, but ‘Library hours’ and those hours were quite consistent. “Huh. That’s weird,” he said arching an eyebrow as his glasses slid down his nose again. Pushing them back up he finally opened the door, stepping inside.

A bell rang.

* * *

Inside the shop, things were a bit different than before. One, it wasn’t as cluttered as before. Two, there were a few new tables scattered around the shop. They were small and had one to three chairs about any one table. And three, there seemed to be some new shelves put up that housed the books that were formerly stacked around the room. Even though things have changed around the shop, to Crowley it still felt like a piece of home to him. He then noticed that he could feel something that wrapped around every fiber of this place. It was a peculiar feeling that was familiar but at the same time, he couldn’t place it.

He started to walk around the shop and inspect it. After a couple minutes, he was beginning to think there was no one here until he heard a loud thump from the upstairs of the store. Climbing the stairs, he saw that there were new shelves and tables up here and some of the flat had become part of the shop. Reaching the top, Crowley went to where the noise was. There he found a woman sprawled out on the floor next to a ladder. She was just sitting herself up, a little dazed, “Fudge...that hurt.” she groaned while rubbing her back.

Looking at the woman, then the ladder, he could only assume she fell from it as there were a couple books strewn on the floor, “Are you okay?” Crowley asked, going over to the woman and offering a hand.

The lady whipped her head up, surprised at the person in front of her, “Oh! Um. I’m quite alright dear.” she said and took his hand. He pulled her up off the floor and she dusted herself off, “Thank you. I’m terribly sorry, I’m afraid I didn’t hear you come in, must’ve been lost to the books again.” she said with a laugh, then reached down and picked up a pair of glasses and went to put them on. She was a middle-aged woman, probably in her mid 30's to early 40's, blonde with some brown roots, which was in a loose bun and had soft, light blue eyes. She was wearing a long, black skirt, a pair of purple flats, and a very soft looking, lavender turtleneck sweater. Also, she was more than just a bit shorter than him.

“It’s fine, it happens. So, are you the owner of this establishment?”

She answers, still fiddling with her glasses, “Yes, I am. Why? You’re not here to try to buy it from me, are you? Because let me tell you, It’s-” She finally rights her glasses and looks up at him and stops herself. She stares at him for a minute.

Crowley just stands there awkwardly. He’s always seen this happen when he was here with Aziraphale but he’s never been on the receiving end of it. Until now. “Um, no. I’m not here to buy it. I just wanted to talk to you.”

She slowly nods, “Yes, quite… I suppose you would. Follow me.” She said while bending down and picking up the books on the floor. She then walks to the stairs, books in hand, and begins to descend down them.

He raised an eyebrow at the weird behavior but followed her.

* * *

She leads him to the backroom. He’s been in this room several times before, in fact, he’s probably been in every room in the shop. Except for the flat above the shop. He’s never been in there before. The woman walks into the back room and begins, turning to him, “I’m sorry. I’m afraid I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Catherine, Catherine Fairfell. But all my friends just call me Cat.”

“It’s fine. I’m-”

“Crowley. Right?”

He blinked, taken aback by this, both mentally and physically as he took a step away from her, “How do you know that?” his suspicions and paranoia skyrocketed right then and there.

“Better if I show you,” she said cryptically and goes farther into the room and goes over to some stacks of boxes and starts to go through them. Crowley just stood there in the doorway, nervous and ready to bolt if needed. She looks back at Crowley after a minute and has an annoyed look on her face, “Well? Make yourself comfortable.” she said with a very stern attitude. It seems she didn’t appreciate him just standing there like some animal that was about to flee while staring at her.

Hesitantly, he walked the rest of the way into the room and sat down on the couch that was in there. He sat very rigidly, not being able to relax. He had a million questions going through his head, ‘who was this woman?’ being the most pressing. She had a weird air to her like she knew a lot more than she was letting on, but was definitely human. He also noticed that the room was, as the rest of the shop was, less cluttered.

A minute later a triumphant “Aha!” was heard. Catherine turned around with a medium-sized box in hand and brought it over to the desk. She took the lid off, setting it to the side, and beckoned Crowley over while also putting a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Crowley got up from the couch and sauntered over to stand next to her. He looked in the box and saw a multitude of things including, but not limited to, some trinkets, a face-down picture frame, and a couple books that were obviously not the kind of books that he sold. They were more of a personal effect. Cat first withdrew one of the books and the title of it read “Contacts.” She set it down in front of them on the table and flipped it open.

Crowley immediately recognized Aziraphale’s careful and precise handwriting. And the book was what it said to be, a list of contacts. She continued flipping through it, and it seemed to mostly contain info about clients and suppliers. Surprisingly, everything was very neatly organized in Alphabetical order by last name, and every contact had a photo of said person taped next to their information, which included numbers, sometimes emails, and notes about the person.

As she came upon the C’s she stopped flipping and carefully set her pointer finger to a name. And there, he saw his name, listed as, “Crowley, Anthony J.” with a picture of himself. Along with it, it had his phone number, both home and mobile, and, surprisingly for him, notes. Written there was “Business Associate” and in small letters that were quite sloppily written, almost like it was just an afterthought, was either the word “friend” or “fiend”. The letters were so close together it was kind of impossible to tell. Though either of them were fine to him...though he kinda hoped it was the former.

“All this stuff was here when I bought the place, as it was put up for sale because the owner disappeared. Figured I better keep it. I also tried calling both of your numbers, but one kept going to voicemail and the other said it was out of service.”

Ah yes, of course, he totally forgot about his phone. It was probably destroyed in the holy water, because, y’know, water and phones don’t mix well. He should probably get a new one. “I see… Sorry ‘bout that. I’ve kinda been… incapacitated.” That was really the only way of explaining that didn’t sound crazy.

She nods, “Yes, I expected so. Must’ve been very confusing with the whole dying and resurrection thing.”

“Yeah, it really wa-... Wait. HOW DID YOU-”

Cat held up a hand to stop him and spoke firmly, cutting him off, “Now, now. Calm down. Let me explain.” she then put down her hand and walked over to the glass case that was in the room while saying, “A young lady came in here one day with a box to talk to the man who previously owned this establishment. An American lady I should say, but she was very nice and respectful.” She then opened the case and gingerly took a box out of it. “I told her that the man in question was currently reported missing, but I now owned the establishment. The look on her face was clearly one of disappointment, but I invited her to have tea with me.” She then carried the box back to the table and set it there and continued to speak, “She was hesitant at first, but I, of course, insisted. We started to talk and she asked a few questions about the man, which some I could answer, but I didn’t know him very well. She then asked what was to become of the place. I told her that it was to become a library as I convinced the mayor of London that this should be considered a historical site because of how long it has stood and should be converted to a library with all the knowledge it contains within.”

She then reached into the sides of her skirt, which seemed to have pockets, and pulled out a pair of gloves, which she slipped on, “She then decided to give me the box. I was flabbergasted and asked her if she was certain, and she then responded with ‘think of it as a donation to the library.’ That young lady really made my day, and I thanked her and she promptly left. After that I opened the box, barely containing my excitement about what could be inside.” She unlatched the box and opened it pulling out a green book with gold lettering on the front, “And to my utmost astonishment, she left me the rarest book in the history of books. ‘The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch.’ And that wasn’t the only thing in the box!” She then set the book aside and carefully took out a stack of papers that were bound together, “There was also a manuscript. ‘Further Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter Concerning the Worlde that is To Com: Ye Saga Continued.’”

**The book lived.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also please comment! I would like to know what you guys think and also if you have any questions I will answer them the best I can! And constructive criticism is welcome!


	6. The Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catherine rambles on and Crowley listens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh geez, I'm sorry. It's been, what, 3 or 4 weeks since I last updated? Anyway, I finally got this chapter done and originally it was going to be shorter, but I didn't like that so I added more. Near the end we gonna sidestep away from Crowley to our other main characters so be prepared for that.

“Can you believe it! I have a book that no one even knew existed! Truly the holy grail of books. Anyway, I was so excited that I decided to drive right into the manuscript first.” Catherine carefully pulled the manuscript open to the first page, “I was skeptical, of course, that any of the prophecies would be true, but I still was excited. Until... I started reading.” she put her finger under the first prophecy of the book and read it,

_“Keeper of other man’s books, read thine words and know them to be true Catherine, for thy hearth still burneth.”_

“Which confused me until I smelt something burning...which was the stove, that was still on from making tea.” She looked a little perturbed but gave a small laugh, ”Funny how the smallest things can make believers of people.” She sighed, then continued on, “Anyway, I kept reading, after I turned the stove off mind you. The next prophecy was a little weirder.” she flipped the page,

_“Catherine, Thy place of knowledge is that of an Angel’s. Find the circle, set fyre to the candles, and ask the question. After you read the rest of mine book of course.”_

“So I read the rest of the manuscript. It first told that two would burn in different ways and that it probably already happened. It then went on to talk about how the lives of two children would go. I remember specifically that it said ‘the two shall remain apart until the 18th year’ which I could at least make sense of. Then I realized that the 2nd prophecy I read was different from the rest. It was more...direct in nature. So I searched the shop.” she then set the manuscript down, turned and walked to go out of the backroom, taking Crowley’s arm as she went, “Come.”

* * *

She took him out to the main area and stood at the edge of the rug, “So...what are we doing?” Crowley asked. It had been a while since he spoke, letting Catherine spin her tale, which only raised more questions in his mind. The American woman was obviously Anathema, the book girl, but she was protective of that book of Agnes’, so why would she give it away along with a manuscript that held more prophecies that were new?

She bent down, grabbing the edge of the carpet, “Moving the carpet of course.” she responded simply, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. She then began folding the carpet over itself, revealing underneath it a white circle. More specifically a sort of summoning circle that was painted onto the floor. She stood back up dusting her hands off, “So, I managed to find the circle, which is right here, and I did as Agnes said to do. I lit some candles setting one at each point, though I didn’t know what to do next. I stood there for a while. Then decided, oh what the heck, and just asked if anyone was there. Nothing happened to the circle, so I was just going to give up because I don’t like messing with supernatural things, bad energies and all that, but then the shop bell rang and I specifically remember locking the door, both deadbolt, and the latch. So, I turned, going to say that we were closed when I saw her. A woman with very curly red hair, pale skin, and deep, blue eyes. I don’t know how I knew, but I did. She was here in response to the circle...though I keep asking myself, ‘Why not just appear in the circle?’ It was unconventional, but I wasn’t one to judge.”

Crowley knew that circle was there, so it was no surprise to him. He actually had one of his own in his flat but it was a little different… well, if the flat wasn’t sold off that is. But the description of the woman she gave sounded just like the one he recently encountered. It seemed God gave this woman a visit. He stayed quiet though and let Cat continue.

“Anyway, so she really didn’t tell me who she was, but she told me ‘do not be afraid’ so I’m guessing some ethereal being. She told me a lot of things I didn’t quite understand then but I’m starting to understand now.”

“Well, that’s God for you. She’s very mysterious in that aspect. Talks in riddles that woman does.” he interjected.

Catherine stopped for a moment and looked at Crowley, “Wait, what? Did- did you just say that I...was speaking to God.”

He nodded, “Yep.” He said popping the 'p'.

She was still for a few seconds before she asked, “God’s a woman? I thought most biblical text referred to God with male pronouns?”

He laughed, “That’s what you think of first?! Wow, okay. Anyway, the answer to your question is because the bible was written **by** men. Guess the guys thought, ‘Oh, God must be referred to as Father because men are superior’ or something like that. And really, God can choose to be anything they want to be, just like angels, they don’t really have a gender. That goes for demons too.”

Cat just nodded, getting a small notepad out of her pocket with a pencil and wrote this down, “How fascinating.”

He gave her a weird look at her writing down what he said, but then shrugged and mumbled, “Whatever.” clearing his throat he began, “So, now that we got that covered, what did she tell you.”

She looked up from writing and then smiled sheepishly and put it away, “Sorry. She gave me a lot of background about you and the one who owned this shop, Aziraphale if I remember correctly was his name. Anyway, she also told me some very concerning things that I’m not allowed to tell you.”

Crowley groaned in frustration. Of course, it would be like this. Of COURSE, she couldn’t tell him what he wanted to know. But before Crowley could say anything Catherine quickly said, “But, I can tell you where you need to go.” He blinked and looked at her like ‘what?’ She then continued slowly, “I can tell you where you can find Aziraphale.”

His eyes widened, not that you can see it behind his glasses, and he quickly went over to her and held her shoulders looking into her eyes and said firmly, “Where?” His glasses started to slide down his nose as he looked at her.

She just looked up, surprised at the sudden excitement from the man and was about to tell him to let go when she saw his eyes. They were the most peculiar color, like molten gold, and his pupils looked like ovals instead of the more normal circular pupils. There was a very prominent elegance to them and it was hard to look away from that gaze. Those eyes were so very captivating. But she could also see a yearning in them along with desperation. This man really wanted to know where this Aziraphale was. She gave a soft smile and said, “Tadfield.”

* * *

~A Few Hours Earlier~

A small, young lady of 18, which in fact she turned today, was walking home with her sister from their school. She had long, platinum blonde hair that fell down in soft curls to her mid/lower back, eyes that were a soft baby blue, and a smatter of freckles. The clothes she wore were very odd for a girl of her age. Her outfit included a white dress shirt that had billowed sleeves with a light blue scarf tied in a bow, a light brown vest, a darker brown skirt, knee-length white stockings, and light blue ballet flats. Her name was Amariah Zira Fairfell.

Her sister was another story. She was at least a head taller than Amariah and had curly, honey-brown hair that was in a ponytail with long bangs. Her eyes were a slightly darker blue than her sisters’ and she had nothing marring her skin. Though, her clothes were also odd for her age. She wore a white dress shirt with the top button undone, a long black skirt, and white hightops.

As they walked, Amariah was talking about her day and shooting ideas, trying to guess what they were going to do tonight for her birthday. Her sister just nodded along with what she was saying and said a few funny remarks. Suddenly in their conversation, the taller stopped dead in her tracks as she felt something. She felt a wave of something wash over her. Something old. Something powerful. It was so sudden that, deep down, it frightened her. This power somehow felt familiar, but she couldn’t place how.

The smaller sister didn’t stop but slowed down a bit and shivered, “Ooo. Just got a chill.” She then stopped and looked back at her, “You okay Michael?”

Michael looked over at her sister and breathed deeply before saying, “Yes. I’m fine. Just thought I forgot something for a moment.” she said as she walked back over to her.

Amariah blinked then smiled, “Oh, okay!” she then held her hand out and took her sister’s and continued walking while swinging their hands, “So, what do you think about tonight?”

* * *

~Several Hours Later~

Late that night, when everyone was asleep, Michael laid down on her bed, sighing, and closed her eyes. When she opened them she was in what seemed to be an office building. The room was very open and also very white. There, Micheal stood looking slightly different. Here she wore a white blouse and white suit pants. There also seemed to be gold flecks on her cheekbones. After a moment a man entered the room. He wore a light grey suit with a scarf and had brown hair and striking purple eyes. He walked over to her and gave her a smile “Michael. Welcome back. How’s your assignment going?”

She kept a neutral face and simply replied, “Gabriel. You know I’m not allowed to tell you anything about my assignment. But, it is going well.”

He nodded and gave a slightly exasperated sigh, “Yes, yes. I know. Because it was God-given and supposed to be a need to know basis.”

“Which you don’t need to know anything. But, that’s not why I’m here.”

“I know. I got your message. And we all felt it up here too.”

She began to look a little nervous. “So, what do you think it was that caused it?” To think that they all felt it up here is unnerving to her. Whatever it was must be something to be concerned about.

He sighed, “We don’t know. We traced the power back to the origin of where it was released, but by the time we got there, whatever caused it, was gone.” He also seemed slightly worried about this.

She thought on this, increasingly becoming more concerned, and looked back up with a stern face, “What will we do about this then?”

“Nothing. For now of course. Until we have more information about this... incident, no action is going to be taken. Though, we will be cross-checking info with the other side.”

She nodded, “Of course. I must be going now.” she said curtly. He gave another smile,

“Yes. Mustn’t keep you from your assignment. It was nice seeing you. And... try to visit more often, okay?”

She nodded again, “Okay.” She closed her eyes and when she opened them again she was back in her room and back in her pajamas. She just laid there for a moment and sighed, the worry she was feeling inside now evident on her face. “This isn’t good…” she spoke quietly to herself and then looked to the right wall of her room, the occupant of the room adjacent to that wall fast asleep in her nightgown. Michael looked at the wall with fondness, as if she could see who was in there. That look then fell into a frown, “...Just when I was starting to love this world again…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! Your kudos and comments make me happy and motivated to write this. Heck, people just reading this makes me happy. Anyway don't forget to leave a kudos or comment, I love answering questions, seeing suggestions, or just seeing what you think! Constructive Criticism is welcome!


	7. New & Old Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We move to Tadfield and see how Anathema and Newt are fairing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. It's been a few months and I really have no excuses. Most of this chapter has been written for a while but I couldn't get the motivation to finish it after Coronavirus hit. When it first started I was depressed and really had no motivation to do anything. I was lucky to get my homework done. Then it got worse cause I was graduating from high school this year and everything just seemed to be in ruins. Though now it's been getting better. I have a job to distract myself and I get to at least go to college in the fall. So I finally got the motivation to finish this chapter. Again I'm sorry that it's taken so long but it's been tough.
> 
> Also poor Catherine.  
> Also, I have some art of Amariah and Raven on my Instagram if you wanna see.  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/B_f2H4Vl6kC/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/B-NblOOJzWK/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link

A couple of hours after he entered the shop, Crowley walked out, hopeful for what was to come. He knew where he needed to go and ironically it was where Armageddon was stopped. 

After figuring out where he needed to go from Catherine, they talked for a while longer about things such as the shop and Aziraphale. Crowley did his best to answer any questions she had until she was satisfied. Cat then realized that it was beginning to get closer to closing time, and knowing she had to be somewhere, she politely thanked Crowley and asked him to leave.

He walked to the Bently, opened the door, and slid right into the driver’s seat. He took his glasses off and set them on the dash, sighing.  _ “Well, that was a little confusing but went well I guess.” _

“You and me both. It went better than expected, but there are still things I don’t understand.” He groaned, raking his fingers through his hair.

_ “You and me both.”  _ Raven echoed.  _ “So, to Tadfield?” _

“In the morning. It’s getting late.”

_ “Thennnn, what are we doing in the meantime?” _

“Hm… let’s see what become of the flat.” The Bently roared to life, blaring “Bohemian Rhapsody” as they pull away from the shop and into the London streets once again.

* * *

  
  


Little did Crowley know that Catherine was watching him from one of the shop’s windows as he left. She stood there for a few minutes after he left, then sighed and closed the blinds on the window. She did that to all the windows in the shop one by one, then went upstairs to shut the lights off up there. Descending the stairs, she walked into the back room and put everything that she got out that day away. Coming back to her desk, she went to pick up her bag and accidentally knocked over a picture frame that was on the desk. Quietly she cursed, “fudge” and picked the frame up off the ground. Luckily, it wasn’t broken.

The picture in the frame had 4 people in it. Including herself, there was a taller man with light brown hair and two young girls. One of the girls was smiling brightly and had shimmering, platinum blonde hair and fair blue eyes, while the other girl stood there with a straight face and had honey brown hair and slightly darker blue eyes. Catherine looked at the photo and smiled fondly at it, tracing a finger around each one of the girls. That smile then turned sad as she set the photo down and set a hand on the desk. She stood there for a moment and gave a shaky sigh, “I knew...I knew this day would come…..I just didn’t expect it so soon…” A drop of water fell on the desk.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The next day, Crowley groggily got up, yawned, then stretched. It turns out that his flat never got sold off. For what reason, he doesn’t know. But, it was probably because of the nefarious energy coming from the flat. It also didn’t help that there was a pentagram somewhere in the apartment. Though surprisingly his plants were still alive. After making sure they knew their place after so long of not having the constant fear that Crowley gave them, they told him that some lady took care of them in his wonderful absence. 

_ “Jesus Christ….those plants were literally shaking. What did you do to them?” _

“I talk to them. Isn’t that obvious?”

_ “More like threatening them. Like holy shit, you put the fear of God into them. You need to calm down.” _

“What do you mean? I’m perfectly calm.”

_ “Sureeee. Sure you are.” _

“Whatever. It’s time to go.”

_ “Well, it’s not like I’m stopping you. I’m just along for the ride.” _

And with that, Crowley was out the door and on his way, his sunglasses placed perfectly on his face. Walking out of the building, he opened the door and slid into the Bently ever so gracefully. He started it then took a moment just to appreciate his car. “Y’know, I really missed you buddy.” He said, patting the steering wheel. 

The radio then turned itself on and started to play “You’re My Best Friend” which is, again, by Queen.

Crowley just smiled lightly at it. He really did appreciate his car and was sad when it burned, but now it was back! And with that, he put the Bently into gear and off they went. He was still smiling until,  _ “Gay for your car much?” _

And that smile turned into a slight scowl, “Oh, shut up.”

* * *

  
  
  


One car ride later, they finally arrived in Tadfield. The small town seemed to have grown a little. There were a couple of new houses and a new store but other than that it looked pretty much the same. Crowley, not knowing really where to start, decided he would go and see if the book girl still lived in Jasmine Cottage and if she did, hopefully, he could get some info of what has happened in his absence and if there were any peculiar people around that could possibly be Aziraphale. So, he drove the Bently to the cottage, parked in front of it, and got out. Looking over it quickly, he noted that it also didn’t change much from the glimpse he got of it when they dropped her off here after she hit the Bently with her bike. He still stands by that she hit him and not the other way around.

After a few seconds, he walked up to the house, opening the gate along the way, and knocked on the door. He heard rustling and a male voice saying, “Coming!” Crowley stood there for a moment, thinking that maybe he got the wrong house when the door opened and there stood a familiar face that looked a bit older. The man was about as tall as himself but lankier and pale with short brown hair, that was a little disheveled at the moment like he had just woken up, and wore glasses. It took a few seconds for Crowley to realize who it was. He didn’t know the guy’s name but knew he was with the book girl during the apocawhoops. 

The man stood there for a moment staring at the redhead and his mouth slowly went agape. So, good. The guy obviously remembered him. 

“So. Ho-” 

The supernatural redhead was about to continue when another voice called out from inside the home, this time female, “Newt? Who’s at the door?” Said female then appeared at the door after a few seconds. She had curly brown hair, sunkissed skin, and wore round glasses. It was the book girl! She poked the man Crowley now had a name to put to, “Why are you just-” she said while turning her head to look who was standing before them and stopped and stared for a moment, then, pushing up her glasses she simply put, “.....oh...well, this is unexpected.”

* * *

  
  


The two sisters were walking again. This time to school. Amariah was talking more about the small party the had last night and how she was so happy and grateful for it. And how she had gotten more books. Oh, she just loved books! Nothing could replace a good hardback copy of Neil Gaiman’s “Stardust” or Shakespeare’s “Hamlet”. Not even those “E-Books” could replace them. There was just something about books that excited her. Whether it was the smell of the parchment or how she could just get lost in each book’s own unique world.

Michael didn’t really understand Amariah’s fascination with those books of hers. Sure, she would read a book or two but she didn’t  **understand** the story. What was the point of it? It didn’t apply to her. It served no purpose that she could see. She listened to Amariah talk, which was what would usually happen. And she didn’t mind it at all. In fact, she liked just listening to Amariah talk. She didn’t know why. Perhaps it was calming to her or that she just loved hearing the joy and happiness in her voice. But honestly, she didn’t care why. 

But today, while listening to Amariah ramble on, something was bothering her. She could feel something. She didn’t know what this feeling was. If it was just her nerves from the upstairs meeting last night or something else entirely. But it felt strange, which is why it made her anxious. Though somehow, at the same time, it felt familiar and slightly calming. That especially made her feel on edge. Why couldn’t she figure out why this feeling was familiar? It made her frustrated.

She was then roused out of this by the smaller girl’s voice, “Michael? Are you okay? You look a bit stressed...Oh! Maybe you have a headache?”

She looked at Amariah and she looked concerned. Michael gave a small smile, “It’s okay. I’m okay. There’s just something nagging at me, though it might just be a headache.”

“Oooh. Okay. Well, hope you feel better.” She gave a soft smile and took ahold of Michael’s hand and lightly squeezed it

She smiled back in return. That smile of Amariah’s could melt her heart. In fact, it already had.

* * *

  
  
  


A few minutes later, the couple had invited the redhead in and they were currently sitting at their dining room table next to each other while said redhead was sitting across from them. The three sat there for a minute in awkward silence before Newt finally got up saying, “I’m going to make some tea.” And away to the kitchen he went, leaving only the witch and the de-...an-... We don’t know what he is anymore. What we do know is that he’s supernatural. 

The two sit there, seeming to have a staring contest before the brunette finally decides to break the silence, “Well, what brings you here after all the years? I tried to find you and your partner at the addresses you said you would be at but it seemed you two all but disappeared.” Her tone, more than a little salty.

Crowley gave a little laugh, “Well. We kinda died for a bit, so yeah. It would be a little hard to find us.”

The witch raised an eyebrow, “You  died ?” she questioned, putting heavy emphasis on the ‘died.’ “I didn’t think supernatural beings like angels and demons could die. Also if you died, how are you here?”

“Everything can die, some things just take more than others. Or more specifically, certain things. And well...you see about that...I don’t really understand it myself. I don’t think I could explain it.” He then pointed up, “I think  **she** finds it fun to do the unexpected.”

Anathema just furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, “She?... Wait. Do you mean God?” She looked a little more than surprised. “God’s a woman?”

“That seems to be the question of the day.” He said sighing, “God can be whatever she wants to be. She really liked to switch it up back in the day. She’s fickle like that. Though these days she tends to show up as a female.”

“I see. That’s...interesting. So then, may I ask why you’re here? Especially without your partner, Aziraphale I believe it was?”

“Yes, his name is Aziraphale and he’s exactly why I’m here. I was told he would be in the area by the lady that now runs his bookshop...well. I guess it’s a library now.”

“You mean Cat? She is a lovely woman, but why would she point you here? If Aziraphale was here I would’ve seen him or at least known.”

“First of all, Aziraphale probably doesn’t look like Aziraphale. Second, Azira doesn’t know he’s Azira. They’ve lived as a human for 18 years on the dot yesterday. And third, because you gave her the book. Y’know, Agnes’ manuscript?”

She quickly shushed him, “Please don’t say that out loud. Newt thinks we burned it.” she whispered. Suddenly there was a bit of a commotion coming from the kitchen and a hint of squealing. And a blur of brown and blue ran into the dining room and quickly slid under the table the two were sitting at, giggling. 

The redhead raised an eyebrow and, looking a little bewildered, looked at Anathema then slowly looked under the table. Under the table was a little girl with brown hair that was a bit frizzy, skin that was just a bit lighter than Anathema’s, and was wearing a pair of blue pajamas. Her back faced him and she couldn’t be more than 10 years old. The girl then turned under the table and noticed that there was another set of feet that wasn’t usually there and slowly looked up those feet at to see Crowley peering under the table at her. She blinked a few times and blatantly, with no fear what so ever, asked, “Who are you?” in a kind of tone only a child with sass could accomplish.

Right after she asked that Newt came rushing into the dining room and skidded to a stop when he reached the table looking even more disheveled and was missing something from his face. That’s also when Crowley noticed that the girl had a pair of glasses in her hands. So she took his glasses? “Adda! You give those back right now! You know daddy can’t see well without them.” He said in a rather meek tone, bending down to look under the table to only hit his head on said table. “Ow!” 

The little girl only giggled and Anathema sighed, “Alright, enough of that. Come out from under there and give your father his glasses back. Lord knows he’s a clutz even with them on.” She said sternly.

Adda sighed, “Awwwww but do I have to? We were having so much fun!”

“Yes, you have to. Now come on, we have a guest.”

Crowley just watched this exchange awkwardly as the little girl came out from under the table and gave Newt his glasses says a small, “Sorry.” Newt nodded then went back into the kitchen. It had been a while since Crowley had interacted with children at all so he felt a bit rusty.

“Now that’s over, Adda, this is Crowley. He’s...an old acquaintance. Crowley, Adda,” She explained, introducing them to each other, “Adda is our daughter.”

Crowley nodded, figuring that was the case, “I assumed. It’s nice to meet you Adda.” He said, holding his hand out for her to shake with a smile on his face.

She looked at his hand for a moment, seeming to study it, then took it in her own smaller one, shaking it, “Nice to meet you…” she then let go and with the same boldness she asked who he was earlier, she said, “You seem funny. Why do you wear sunglasses inside?”

Anathema gasped and started to say, “Adda, that rude.” when she was cut off in the middle of it by the redhead laughing. 

“No, no. It’s fine. Don’t worry about it.” He said still chuckling a bit. He just smiled, and he wondered why he ever stopped interacting with kids. They were so funny and so much more honest than adults. Then he remembered. It was  because of his eyes. They seemed to scare children. Though...maybe it was different now? “Well Adda, my eyes are a bit sensitive to light and look a bit funny as well. Though, I suppose I could take them off if you wanted?”

Adda looked intrigued and oh so curious and she nodded fiercely, “Oh yes, please! I’m invested now! The suspense is killing me!” She had that kinda sparkle in her eyes that only a child full of wonder had.

It only made Crowley smile and nodded, “Alright, I’ll take them off then.” He brought his hands up to his sunglasses, taking them off while closing his eyes to give a little more suspense for Adda, and set his glasses down on the table. 

Anathema was a little worried, last time she saw Crowley’s eyes were at Armageddon. She remembered them well, they were off-putting and a bit of a scare when she first saw them. She didn’t show that fear at the time because she didn’t have time for it, but she remembered it well. When Crowley opened his eyes she was surprised. They didn’t look the same. While still a little off-putting, they were gorgeous. They shimmered like molten gold. They still had those snake slits but even those seemed softer, a little more rounded.

Adda gasped, a look of amazement and wonder clearly written on her face. His eyes looked so...so...she couldn’t find the right word for it. The word she did come up with, while sufficient, felt underwhelmingly so, “Pretty...They’re pretty cool!” She exclaimed.

Crowley was waiting in anticipation to see how Adda would react and almost sighed in relief when she didn’t freak out but said they were cool. He gave a smile and both Adda and Anathema smiled back. Adda’s smile held wonder and excitement, but Anathema’s held relief and just a slight bit of confusion. Then the little girl started rattling off questions to him and comments about him. Still smiling, he thought to himself, ‘I’m gonna be here a while.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! Your kudos and comments make me happy and motivated to write this. Heck, people just reading this makes me happy. Anyway don't forget to leave a kudos or comment, I love answering questions, seeing suggestions, or just seeing what you think! Constructive Criticism is welcome!


End file.
